With the increasing popularity of satellite television, satellite antenna reflectors are becoming a common sight in neighborhoods. Satellite antenna reflectors are commonly mounted on rooftops of homes, and regardless of the satellite television provider, are generally similar in appearance and color. Reflector covers have been developed to allow individuals to customize the appearance of their satellite antenna reflectors. Reflector covers are typically made of plastic and molded to fit the contours of a satellite antenna reflector. These reflector covers often have a logo or other design printed on the displayable surface, such as the logo of a company or of a football team. Because satellite antenna reflectors are mounted outside and exposed to the elements, they are designed to withstand fierce winds of up to 155 MPH. However, reflector covers are attached to a satellite antenna reflector using doubled sided adhesive tape. Double sided adhesive tape is inadequate for withstanding high winds encountered in many locations where satellite antenna reflectors are installed. As a result, the satellite antenna reflectors may blow away when exposed to these high winds.